wet dreams
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: NOW A TWO-SHOT! Rated M for: manlove, boys kissing, orals, and an plotless lemon. You have been warned, this is not a story for little kiddies! Please read and review! X3
1. Wet Dreams

**Yaay, my very own lemon! *squeals happily with an huge bloody tissue stuck up her nose***

**anyway, don't ask me where the hell I got this idea cause i have absolutely no idea, and if it sucks, well, its my first lemon. Now, i realize i probably should have started with an het. pairing, but, oh well, this is more fun! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! (or rather lack of one) :3**

* * *

Moaning lightly, Enrique Giancarlo rolled over in his sleep subconsciously with a pained groan.

In his dream, he was lying naked on an large queen-size bed that had light blue, almost white sheets. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Oliver naked as well, lying on his hands and knees and smiling seductively as he looked up at the older boy through an curtain of grass-colored hair. Enrique had an sudden urge to run his hands through said hair, as it looked unbelievably soft, and, following that urge, he grunted and pulled tightly on the chunk of hair that was in his hands when Oliver lowered his mouth towards his leaking head, licking it tortuously slow before pulling the entire sex organ in his mouth, his tongue running underneath the bottom. The feeling in Enrique's groin grew until Oliver had to hold down his hips so his gag reflex didn't kick in. He could tell the greenette knew he was close, and it was painful to know he was going to wake up any second now with an erection that would rival the Eiffel Tower.

But, to his surprise, he didn't, and was soon screaming out his orgasm before collapsing next to the French beauty who looked just as exhausted and flushed as he probably did considering how wiped out he felt.

* * *

Waking up with a start, Enrique looked around blindly until he began to faintly recognize the furniture of his room, which was illuminated by the crescent moon outside.

Feeling the bed dip, he stiffened, but relaxed when a familiar voice sliced through the suffocating darkness.

"Enri, are you okay?" Oliver called out, his fatigue clearly visible in his voice. For a minute or so, Enrique's still sleep fogged mind wondered what in the world the younger boy was doing in his bed when it came back to him.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you up, Oli." He replied running a lazy hand through thick green locks, making the younger purr in appreciation.

When he was sure the boy was distracted, Enrique began to feel around his bed to see how wet the bedsheets were, after all, dream-Oli gave an damn good oral.

But , to his surprise, the sheets were completely dry.

"Enri, what are you-" Oliver began, but was cut off when the blond boy turned on the bedside lamp, blinding both boys as the room was quickly illuminated with a bright but warm light. The blond looked at him in shock, scaring the greenette a bit as he wiped the area on his face just between the corner of his mouth and his chin with two fingers, amethyst and sapphire eyes widening when the digits coming back covered in a familiar creamy white substance.

Busted.

Wide purple eyes filled with tears as the greenette tried to explain, but was once again cut off as the older blond boy pulled him by his wrist onto his lap, Oliver moaning when the boys semi-erect manhood brushed against his inner thigh. Encouraged by his uke's moans, the blond began to run love bites down his neck before drawing back and admiring his handy work. The large red marks would be hard to cover up, and Enrique admitted he was going to have fun seeing Oliver try to explain it in the morning.

Making a strange mewling noise, Oliver hungrily pressed their lips together, eagerly allowing Enrique to explore his mouth when the older ran his tongue experimentally along his lips. The two battled for dominance, which Enrique won easily with no further argument from Oliver, who actually seemed to like being dominated by the older boy.

However, the need to breath soon became too great to ignore, and the two were forced to part, faces flushed and breathing labored.

His clothing now feeling hot and restricting, Oliver reached to take off his shirt when a larger, tanner hand covered his own, and placed it next to it's twin above his head. Enrique made quick work of the shirt, undoing all of the tiny white buttons in record time before pulling the shirt over the greenette's head, exposing pert nipples to the world. Popping one into his mouth, Enrique bit it before licking it soothingly until it was an angry red color before doing the same to it's twin, all the while making the greenette's remaining clothes disappear until they were both naked.

"Enri...please...I...I need you!" Oliver said breathily, he could feel Enrique's swollen manhood easing against his now virgin hole in his current position on the blonde's lap, having never moved from the spot as he found it extremely...pleasurable, to say the least.

"Oli, are you sure? This is your first time, so its going to hurt, and not just a little either." Enrique said soothingly, he knew Oliver had a thing against anything extremely painful, and he also knew that "painful" would probably be an understatement for what Oliver would feel upon penetration.

Too bothered to reply with words, Oliver instead answered by putting his hands on either sides of the blonde's thighs, lifting himself up a couple of inches before dropping himself back on the Italian's hardening erection, which was beginning to turn almost purple in color and very painful looking from want.

"Okay, but if you want me to stop, tell me, okay?" Enrique said reaching over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and extracting a large pink and green bottle of hand lotion.

_'good enough'_ the blond thought as he popped the lid open and poured an generous amount on 3 of his fingers. Looking up, he found Oliver already on his hands and knees, his limbs shaking from want and his breath coming in jagged pants, but his pale but perky ass pointed confidently in the blond's direction. Looking at the older with lust filled eyes through his curtain of hair, Oliver's eyes widened as the blond experimentally stuck his first finger, pausing at first in order to comfort Oliver, who was hissing in pain, beautiful amethyst eyes filling with crystalline tears.

"Do you want me to stop?" Enrique asked him tentatively, surprised a bit when the greenette shook his head no with amazing vigor.

"No, I'm okay" Oliver said thrusting himself back against the blond's fingers, knowing the friction would help him ignore the pain.

Nodding, Enrique took the hint and began to thrust again, knowing that he should try to find that special spot that would bring his uke the greatest pleasure.

At first, nothing, but then Oliver suddenly arched his back, his mouth emitting an loud pleasured half-scream, half-moan. The pleasure was so immense he couldn't even see straight, his vision fogged with white.

_'found it'_ Enrique though happily as he continued to thrust his fingers right at that spot, increasing the pleasure by biting at that special spot on Oliver's neck that he had found earlier that succeeded in bringing the greenette even further in pleasure, so much in fact that he only dully noticed when the blond stuck in two more fingers and began to make a scissor motion with them, stretching out the puckered hole as much as he could so that it would at least be somewhat less painful.

Deeming him ready, Enrique pulled his fingers out, making Oliver mewl is disappointment, but groan as something much, much bigger was pressed against his puckered pink hole instead.

Thrusting in, Enrique was immersed in the tight, warm cavern that was almost painful, the need to thrust into the heat almost too much to bear.

It was painful, Oliver admitted, but, since he had been prepared beforehand, the pain all but disappeared after a few minutes. Swallowing heavily, Oliver nodded to the boy behind him and ordered him to "move", which was one request Enrique was more than happy to give. Moving slowly at first, Enrique making sure to hit the boys sweet spot head on with every thrust, but as the pleasure increased the thrusts kept getting more and more uncoordinated and frantic as the two neared much-needed release.

"So tight" Enrique called out sensually, the tight cavern milking him of the precum that was leaking from his engorged member, to which the green-haired boy replied with a noise of approval, although Enrique wondered if the younger boy could even hear him in his delirium.

Feeling his self-control waning, Enrique, looping an arm around began to rub Oliver's cock in time with his thrusts until the greenette came screaming his lovers name, which made Enrique cum in turn when the muscles in Oliver's ass tightened around his swollen cock.

"i love you" Oliver said drawing invisible patterns on the older's sweaty chest with his finger, but pausing when the blond faltered. Instead of answering, however, Enrique pulled him into an searing kiss, stealing away what little breath the Parisian boy had regained after their bout of love making, but he made a noise of disapproval when the blond pulled out before collapsing next to him so that the two of them were facing each other.

"I love you too" Enrique said putting an kiss on swollen pink lips before curling up in an ball and falling asleep, an arm wrapped around his love's waist, whilst the french boy curling up fetal position against the olders tan chest like an cat, his arms wrapped loosely around his lovers neck, he, too soon fell into an contented sleep.

"Goodnight, love"

* * *

**wow. I don't know about you peeps, but i thought this was suuper good. If you don't believe me, try reading some other 1st-time lemons yourselves. I mean seriously! If you have written one yourself that was/is pretty good 'm happy for you, but otherwise...**

**anyway~ please review and tell me what you thought of my (super awesome) lemon, okay? X3**

**(sorry if I'm talking weird, watching south park for 2 hours straight kinda does that to an person XD)**


	2. Insomnia

**Hiya peeps!**

**I know i said this was going to be a one-shot, but when i was writing the first chapter, i had a vague idea for this one, and then, i finally got all my ducks in a row and wrote it out for you guys, i hope you like it! w**

**Disclaimer: i still own nothing, and this story still doesn't have a plot. XD**

**Special thanks to: Olv1993, Beywriter, and TyKaXLoves for being such lovelies and reviewing! (shame on the rest of you! 0^0)**

* * *

Rolling over in his bed, Oliver made a noise of annoyance before rolling back in the opposite direction and folding the pillow over either side of his face.

He couldn't sleep.

Finally giving up after trying for hours, Oliver pulled himself out of his warm bed and into the freezing Giancarlo mansion in the direction of the kitchen.

Upon reaching said room, Oliver sleepily turned on the light, groaning as he was blinded before walking over to the fridge when he had finally adjusted. Pulling out a tall, clear class from an nearby shelf, Oliver filled the glass with some milk from the fridge, gulping it down greedily before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and depositing his glass in the sink.

Walking back up the stairs and into the darkness, Oliver paused when he heard light snoring from a nearby room. Peeking in, he blushed when he saw it was Enrique, the blonde still innocently asleep, unaware of piercing purple eyes that watched him through the darkness.

"Enri?" Oliver asked tentatively when he accidentally awoke the Italian boy by stepping on a creaky board.

However, Enrique didn't seem annoyed in the least despite his rude awakening, and even smiled warmly as he lifted the covers a bit, an invitation to share his bed. To both boys, it was perfectly normal, ever since they had known each other they had gone into one another's beds when lonely or scared.

Oliver smiled back happily and quietly made his way across the floor, careful not to step on any more creaky floorboards. Even though the two boys found no problem with sleeping in the same bed together, their parents did. Stupid homophobic parents.

"g'night" Enrique said with a yawn waking Oliver from his thoughts. However, a sweet smile soon came over the boy's face when he noticed the other was fast asleep. Careful not to wake Enrique, Oliver carefully brushed some hair away from the other's tan face giving him a better view, which he happily fell asleep to.

* * *

However, Oliver was soon awakened again a few hours later to the sound of pained moans. Moans caused by sexual tension. Moving the covers off their bodies, Oliver blushed heavily when he noticed the tent in the boys pajama pants. His own cock awakening slightly at the older boys cries of abandonment, Oliver shyly stuck out his hand so that it just barely brushed the clothed erection.

Making a purring noise that Oliver enjoyed, Enrique began to try to thrust up his hips upwards when the boys had freed him from the confines of his pants and boxers. While one hand lightly ran up and down the steadily hardening cock, Oliver absentmindedly took of the blond's shirt so that he could admire the lean, tan chest that was muscular, but not exceedingly so.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Oliver froze when he heard his name, causing Enrique to make an half-groan-half-mewl noise at the loss of touch.

"Oliver…."

The greenette was sure his jaw was about to fall off it was dropping so low. Enrique, sex god, was having wet dreams…about him!

Not knowing what to do and having no prior knowledge except from his yaoi books, Oliver decided to take a chance, first licking the head of the sex organ in a swirling circular motion with his tongue. The pre-cum covering said muscle, Oliver found that he liked the taste, and, deciding to take it to the next level, took the blond full in his mouth and started to hum, making the blond flush and struggle, trying to roll back and forth from the talented mouth below.

Coughing when the blonde's hips made the cock go much father down the boy's throat than was comfortable, Oliver wasn't prepared in the least when the Italian finally arched his back off the bed, and, with a barely contained scream, came in the greenette's mouth. The boy tried so swallow all of it, but some of it fell from the corners of his mouth. However, Oliver soon got over the shock and happily lapped up the remaining sperm when suddenly Enrique began to wake up.

Flailing about madly, Oliver finally fell down on the bed and pulled up the sheet, slowing down his breath to the closest he could get to that of a sleeping person.

"Enri, are you okay?" he said in an tired voice, even rubbing his eyes for a cute effect even though the blond couldn't see him.

"Yeah, Oli, sorry for waking you up"

Enrique gave the same answer he always did, and Oliver had to try very hard not to crack up laughing.

Hearing scuffling noises, however, he paused and raised an single eyebrow as he wondered what in the world the blond might be doing. The lamp on the end table came on, and Oliver once again found himself blinded by a powerful light source. When his eyes had finally cleared, he removed his hands from in front of his face but froze when he noticed that Enrique was looking at him with a look of utter shock.

Wondering what in the world he was looking at, Oliver ran two fingers over the area the other was looking at, starting at his chin and dragging up to the corner. His fingers were wet, and not with drool, and when he finally looked, his eyes widened.

It was cum.

"Enri, I-" The amethyst-eyed boy began, but was cut off when he was suddenly dragged by his wrist onto the blond's lap, his already re-forming erection brushing lightly against his thigh causing Oliver to moan, although his eyes widened in shock and pain when his neck was bit roughly. His eyes rolled back into his head however when Enrique licked away the blood and repeated the process until he reached the special junction between the boy's neck and collar bone that had the younger crying in abandonment

Mewling when the blond let go of his neck to admire his handiwork, Oliver hungrily pressed their lips together. It was a innocent kiss to start, but Enrique soon grew bored and decided to test his limits by licking the greenette's lips until Oliver happily opened his mouth to be plundered. A war of the tongues began , and although Oliver lost, he wasn't a very competitive person to begin with, plus the Italian was doing a mighty fine job of fucking his mouth with his tongue.

'if that's his tongue then imagine what he can do with that big cock of his' Oliver said nearly drooling at the thought, pouting when Enrique ended the liplock in order to breath.

Trying to get off his now almost suffocating clothes, Oliver gasped when his hands suddenly were held together above his head so that he could only watch himself be undressed, Enrique having already been undressed from before.

"Do you like this?" Enrique said teasingly as he ran his tongue over one of Oliver's nipples, biting it before pulling away and licking it soothingly before doing the same to its twin, Oliver's breath hitching as he did so, making the blond smirk. His delirium was so great he didn't even notice the blond taking off his pants and boxers until they were gone, thrown haphazardly to the other side of the room.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. The pressure….it was immense. Unbearable.

"Enri...please...I...I need you!" He was barely able to choke out, an adorable virgin blush covering his cheeks when Enrique stopped his administrations and looked at the unicorn in shock, although he seemed to get over it quickly and began to warn his young lover of the incoming pain, making the greenette wince slightly. The blond was right, he did hate pain, but he was too far gone in lust to be able to worry about it much, which was proven when Oliver got a daring idea.

A sexy smirk coming over soft pink lips, Oliver grabbed the blond's legs on either side of him and used them to push himself up slightly up slightly until he was happy enough with the height he achieved despite his lack of upper body strength which was lessened even more by how much he was shaking from lust and desire. Suddenly, he let go, and the Italians boy's re-hardened cock brushed against his virgin hole, making both boys cry out in openly.

"O-okay, but if you…want me to stop, tell me…okay?" Enrique said obviously having trouble just getting air into his lungs.

Oliver nodded, and Enrique smiled before digging in the drawer. The greenette wondered what in the world he was doing, but, getting yet another idea, he backed up a couple of paces before turning around and getting on his hands and knees, the back of him facing in his older lover in what he hoped what was a sexy pose.

Looking behind him through his curtain of hair, Oliver peered at the blond, a bubble of happiness forming when he saw the awe-struck look on Enrique's face. It was soon replaced by a sexy smirk, and Oliver gasped when he felt a finger in his ass.

Hissing in pain, Oliver tried to calm down and relax, although it was hard, the pain making lavender eyes fill with tears, which he desperately tried to stop to no avail.

Seemingly worried, Enrique stopped and looked worriedly at the now blushing French boy with cerulean eyes that were fogged with lust.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver exhaled before moving his hips against the fingers still in his ass. The blond started thrusting again, Oliver this time making sure to hide his pain, as he could see Enrique's obvious arousal from behind, although the whole scene was tinted green from his hair.

They moved in this pattern for a while until Oliver suddenly arched his back, a loud scream leaving swollen lips when Enrique hit that spot in him that made him see stars.

He didn't even really notice when his blond lover put in another 2 or 3 fingers until he pulled out, making Oliver mewl at loss of contact. However, he complained no more when he felt a thick cock pressed against his entrance.

Upon entrance, Oliver felt pain once again, but this one was much more short lived, Oliver clenching his teeth and nodding for his seme to move, overwhelmed with pleasure when Enrique found his sweet spot once again and strived to hit it with every thrust.

Oliver wasn't even aware that he was screaming, his mind so fogged that he couldn't keep a single thought straight in his head, the words coming out of his mouth mostly nonsense and broken sentences: "Faster", "harder", "Right there!"

But Enrique was somehow able to understand, and it only turned him on more, increasing the pace of his thrusts, which had become more and more frantic in his need for release.

Feeling his own cock grabbed from behind and rubbed in time to the thrusts from behind, Oliver yelled out his release spewing all over the sheets, Enrique following close behind, shooting a large amount of cum into Oliver's ass that streamed out when the Italian removed his cock, making cum cascade down Oliver's thighs.

"I love you" Oliver admitted as he turned to face the Italian blond, freezing when the Italian seemed to falter.

It couldn't be true. Enrique couldn't have just been in it for the sex because Oliver was willing, could he? But he was so gentle!

"I love you too" Enrique said eventually, Blue eyes filled with love as he pulled the younger into a searing kiss.

Eyes widening, Oliver stiffened at first, but eventually he relaxed and allowed his eyes to close.

It was true. He wasn't just a sex buddy, Enrique loved him! Enrique Giancarlo, the one whom he had loved for so long!

Disappointed when the dragon stopped kissing him, Oliver pouted and made his unhappiness known, making Enrique smile and place another kiss on his lips.

Fatigue finally sneaking up on him, Oliver yawned and curled up fetal position against his new boyfriend, amethyst eyes fluttering for a little while before he fell into a deep sleep.

There was no doubt that the maids had heard them, and there was sure to be hell to pay next week when Enrique's parents came back, but Oliver didn't really care, too caught up in the warm feeling of love.

And that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

**And remember kids, you better review or Yoko'll have to come after you, and Yoko can be scary when she's mad! :3**

**. . .why am i talking in 3rd person? *sweat drop***


End file.
